helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Rules start with new clothes.
Info Go and rescue Biggus and Ivan! Objective Go and see what happened to the mercenary Corps. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Let me see... Well, the tea party, the food and the tea have been settled; the butler and the housekeeper, uh... Maybe it's okay. Biggus and Ivan's training program seems to be going smoothly. It's said that they have also been honored by mercenaries as Boss. It's very gratifying~ So the only thing to consider is... Maid: Miss ~Something's wrong! Magda: Eh? What's up? Maid: Biggus sent a message: Miss Magda, come to the tavern and save us! Magda: ..................??? I'll go right away.----- Story Chat 2 Mercenary A: Boss, why? Why are you doing this? Mercenary B: Yeah! You're so good. Isn't that taken for granted? Biggus: ...But that's always the case in the past. Ivan: Yes, that's the rule... Mercenary A: What are the rules? Anyway, we can't let our boss get snubbed! Ivan: ...Uh. We are screwed. They can't hear us. Magda: Here I'm. What's the matter? What are you arguing about? Biggus: Oh Magda, here you are! Magda: Are you okay? Whay did you say 'Help'? Ivan: Biggus likes to exaggerate when he speaks! Actually, it's not a very important thing... Actually, it's about the dress of the servant. Servant's clothes have always been made of wear-resistant materials. There is no difference in dress between a common servant and a servant-in-chief. But this rule seems unacceptable to them. Today, after the tailor's shop brought the clothes in, they found that... Magda: Your clothes are no different from theirs, right? Ivan: Yes, that's it. Biggus: I can understand what they think leader is going to dress differently from his subordinates!! And the concept that the head must dress in a more advanced way to show his dignity! Ivan: But for us, this has never been done before. I don't know how to do it... Magda: I see...... Let me think...... Oh, yes! Why don't we make some super beautiful clothes for you this time? Ivan: What?!? Magda: Made of superior materials and then embroidered patterns~ Biggus: Don't make fun of us, Miss Magda...! How do we serve people in those light and bright colored clothes? Ivan: Yeah! If I had worn that kind of clothes, I would have dared not move... Magda: It's not so exaggerated. Since it's not a traditional tea party anymore, there's nothing wrong with breaking the rules. Legends have to look like legends. Mercenary A: Magda is right! Mercenary B: I'm with Magda! Biggus: You guys! Ivan: ............ Mercenary A: Hey, hey, because we're mercenaries. Mercenary B: Except for death, it's all a trifle! We want to see you dressed beautifully and annoy those noble lords! Magda: That's the decision! J just wait for the surprise. Story Chat 3 Magda: That's great. The tailor's shop promised to work hard and make clothes out before the time of the event. And the design drawings are all great! Biggus and Ivan didn't say anything. But they seem to be very happy. Ivan has been muttering never had a chance to wear clothes made of this material in my life When the tailor measured Biggus, his hands even trembled. They are so adorable~ Today is a busy day. Let's go to bed early. Hope Carlos can get the venue...... Now everything is almost ready. Category:Ladies' Afternoon Tea Party Event Category:Event Quests